


[podfic] A Tale of Beers, Blondes and Bowling Shoes

by colls



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>John Sheppard and Dean Winchester competing in a ten pin bowling competition.</i><br/>written by starrylizard, link to text:  http://starrylizard.livejournal.com/210971.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Tale of Beers, Blondes and Bowling Shoes

**Text Link:** fanfic [A Tale of Beer, Blondes and Bowling Shoes](http://starrylizard.livejournal.com/210971.html) written by [starrylizard](http://starrylizard.livejournal.com/)  
 **Length/size:** 05:26 min, 2.5MB  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?lulkmqsm01cmt8m) or [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?3weabbuhk78675n)  
audiofic archive: [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tale-of-beer-blondes-and-bowling-shoes) or [m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tale-of-beer-blondes-and-bowling-shoes-audiobook)  
 **Author's Summary:** John Sheppard and Dean Winchester competing in a ten pin bowling competition.  
  



End file.
